cruuinefandomcom-20200213-history
Julsmirr
History First Age During the First Age Julsmirr was inhabbitted by a cannibalistic race now known as the Blood Sworne. These people were ruled under a tyrannous empire, that though full of bloodshed was highly productive, constructing many of the worlds first roads and palaces. One of the most well known leaders was Uzhanyy II who murdered his father at the age of 10 and took the throne, and married his mother. He was a practicinour of many of the black arts and used these to keep a tight hold on his people. He invented many of the torture weapons used today, often using them against his own people. Most of all nobility, seeing their wealth as sacrilege, and held the empire under a tight religious regime. One of the great roads of Julsmirr constructed during this time was the Doroga Krosti reaching from what is today Fitton to Hawkers Bay, it was built on the bones of slaves. He had three sons, and was said to have eaten the second son. During his final days he took hold of the place as head of church, and purged his land of what he saw as sinners, with his gang of corpses he ruined many cities. Eventually he died and was succeeded by his only son who remained living, Izhanya. Towards the end of the dynasty there was an uprising by the men of the court, the royal family were all slaughtered and the empire fell into chaos, in many ways these revolutionaries saved their people, however ultimately this lead to their exile. Second Age The Blood Sworne has at this time become a shadow of what they once were, many became disillusioned by Zhakya who was at the time considered the God King, as the Rekyirni dynasty had left a bad taste in the mouths of the empire after the numerous assults on those who showed signs of blasphemy. Many cults sprang up during this time, as well as orgnaized crime. During this time settlers from Paret Marvella began to move into the land and slaughter the natives. The Millenium War Paret Marvella made constant attacks against the Blood Sworne and briefly had hold of a large amount of the southern half of Julsmirr. Paret Marvella had contact with much of the lower half of the continent and thanks to their trades had accsess to a larger variety of weapons, though the Blood Sworne had a magical advantage making use of necromancy which was at this time a common skill. The Dark Mire also played its small part in the war growing rich trading off poisons to both sides, however the Blood Sworne at this time were in a sever socio-economic depression. Thanks to the Elven commander Aelia Yeomire the Blood Sworne were finally pushed back into what is now the Wilderness, and left to die in the bitter, lifeless tundra. Yeomire then founded The First City of Julsmirr, Alione. Five Nations Yeomire named four others who would found their own nations, however they would all be ruled as one monarchy, the capital being Alione. Ovan the Engineer was given the land now known as Ravens Hold, for its plentiful iron mines. Ra'jabi Rousopur Khajiit warrior was given Hawkers Bay for the trading opportunities. The Half Orc Kruuzar Barkad was given Arrow Fell, to be head of military operations. and finally Fitton was given to Porik Felwiz, as a land of concentrated magic, and in hopes of ridding the land of the dark magic left behind by the Blood Sworne. From this time onwards the leaders of these nations have come together as a council in Alione. Third Age Dwarves grew distrustful of the monarchy and in 3A 45 staged a coup, taking out the royal family. However the Star of Alione, a legendary crystal with awesome, terrible power disappeared, rumored to have been taken by pirates, or friends of the crown. Since this time the empire has been under Dwarven rule, much to the dismay of Hawkers Bay, and Fitton. Since this time Elves have been seen as untrustworthy and it is not uncommon for them to not be granted access to a city or town. Government Julsmirr is ruled as a Commonwealth, all heads of nations swearing fealty to the crown in Alione. Each state is given a large amount of independence, however their wealth and technologies are shared across the empire. Major Cities * Alione * Ravens Forge * Felwiz City